


Практика секса по-барраярски

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика he Practice of Barrayaran Sex by Philomytha. </p><p>Свадьба Эйрела и Корделии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Практика секса по-барраярски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Practice of Barrayaran Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191582) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



Корделия положила голову Эйрелу на плечо и прикрыла глаза. Она здесь. Этого достаточно. Она сидела без движения, пока не услышала, что его дыхание сделалось медленным. Он вдруг захрапел - что заставило ее слегка улыбнуться, зато было доказательством того, что он сумел задремать по-настоящему. Много недель она мечтала об этой минуте, и вот она здесь. Она тоже позволила себе ненадолго задремать, и постепенно напряжение и страх многих недель начали отступать. Прошлой ночью в маленькой гостиничной комнате, где даже пахло странно, она почти не спала, размышляя, как ей себя вести на этой чужой планете. Но теперь она прижалась к Эйрелу так крепко, что слышала, как бьется его сердце. 

Солнце клонилось к закату - непривычно прохладное, приятное солнце, а не то опасное пламя, которое изливается на Бету - и Корделия то дремала, то выныривала из сна. Уже много месяцев ей не случалось так спокойно и мирно отдыхать. Нет, много лет. Наконец у нее затекла шея, полный мочевой пузырь напомнил о себе, и она почувствовала голод - поэтому встала. Эйрел тут же проснулся и, слепо моргая, протянул к ней руку: 

\- Корделия? 

\- По-прежнему здесь, - отозвалась она. - Как ты думаешь, мы можем спуститься в дом? Здесь наверху мило, но мне понадобилось в туалет. 

Эйрел, которому реальность сейчас так прозаически заявила о себе, расплылся в улыбке - точно так же, как улыбалась Корделия, когда он захрапел. 

\- Если хочешь. Предупреждаю, туда во всей своей красе нагрянет мой отец. 

\- Он показался мне милым. Буду рада познакомиться с ним по всем правилам, - отозвалась Корделия и потянула Эйрела вверх, помогая ему подняться. Она могла сказать, что он здорово пьян, но всё же сможет устойчиво шагать, если обнимет ее за плечи. Однако она подозревала, что скоро алкоголь его свалит. 

Пока они шли вниз по дорожке, Корделия, прижавшись к нему потесней, разглядывала дом в долине, строения вокруг и огражденные буро-зеленые участки земли на склоне холма. Там двигались какие-то животные, и когда одно из них повернулось, она опознала в нем лошадь - equus ferus caballus. Прежде она никогда не видела лошадей, а здесь ходил не один десяток. 

\- Это все твои лошади? - неожиданно поинтересовалась она. 

Эйрел посмотрел, куда она показывает. 

\- Вообще-то отцовские. Он их разводит. Сейчас пытается вывести идеального коня для игры в поло. Не расспрашивай его о них, если не хочешь получить в ответ часовую лекцию по коневодству. У него это почти мания. 

Корделия с любопытством глазела на животных, задаваясь вопросом, что такое лошадь для игры в поло, но тут у нее над головой пронеслась стая птиц, орущих громко, как целая толпа, и она невольно дернулась. Эйрел обнял ее крепче. Она вдруг сообразила, что на Барраяре животные повсюду: и вон те белые шары на противоположном склоне холма движутся, и в кустах, которые они миновали, кто-то шуршит. 

Они спустились по склону, миновали кладбище - сейчас там никого не было - и Эйрел повел ее по хрустящей гравием дорожке к дому. 

Граф встретил их у дверей. 

\- А, вот вы, - произнес он, разглядывая обоих с тщательно скрываемым любопытством. - Ужин скоро будет готов, если хотите поесть. 

\- Я проголодалась, - призналась Корделия честно. Слишком давно она не чувствовала настоящего голода. Когда беспокойство, сводившее ее желудок, наконец улетучилось, ей снова захотелось есть. 

\- Извини - мне надо было тебя спросить... - начал было Эйрел, но Корделия махнула рукой. 

\- Мне там было просто прекрасно, - проговорила она ему на ухо тихонько. - Но теперь ужин будет весьма кстати. 

\- Заходите, заходите, - склонив голову, пригласил ее в дом граф. 

Когда граф ушел вперед, Корделия негромко спросила у Эйрела: 

\- Отец живет здесь вместе с тобой? 

\- Ну, не совсем. У нас есть этот дом, особняк в столице и еще один в Хассадаре, так что мы с ним не всегда находимся под одной крышей. Хотя я по-настоящему не бывал дома уже давно, пока не вышел в отставку - я обычно жил на корабле. 

\- А-а. - Хотя, похоже, места тут достаточно, подумала Корделия, оглядывая огромные комнаты, через которые вел ее Эйрел. Он-то не обращал на обстановку никакого внимания. Направляясь сюда, она ожидала, что будет жить вместе с ним, но про родственников она просто не подумала. Хотя логично, что у него есть родня. 

\- А здесь живет еще кто-нибудь? Комнат тут хватит не на один десяток человек. 

\- Только отец. Ну, конечно, еще и слуги, но это другое дело. 

Слуги. Ну конечно, человеческий труд здесь так дешев, что богатые люди содержат наемный персонал, чтобы тот их обслуживал. Корделия еще раз окинула взглядом комнаты, размышляя, сколько же здесь работает людей и как все устроено. Это определенно нечто новенькое в сравнении с ее двухкомнатной квартиркой на Бете. 

Эйрел привел ее в большую гостиную и рухнул на диван. Корделия уселась рядом. Пришел граф и сел напротив. 

\- Могу я предложить вам выпить? - уточнил он, глядя скорее на Корделию, чем на сына. 

\- Пока только воды, если можно, - ответила она. - Эйрел... 

\- Ах, да. Туда и налево. - Он махнул рукой в нужном направлении, и Корделия, выйдя из гостиной, обнаружила дверь в ванную. 

Вернувшись через несколько минут, она увидела, что какой-то мужчина в таком же коричневом мундире, как у Ботари, расставляет напитки на столе. Корделия улыбнулась и взяла свой бокал. 

\- Перед домом стоит флайер, - заметил граф. - Это ваш? Если вы дадите Эвансу ключи, он поставит его в гараж. 

\- Ох. - Корделия вспомнила про машину. - Нет, я взяла его напрокат. И должна вернуть в конце недели. - Она не была точно уверена, когда здесь наступает конец недели, хотя в космопорте сверилась с барраярским календарем. - Но да, наверное, ему место в гараже, - продолжила она, роясь в карманах юбки в поисках ключей. – Там внутри все мои вещи. - Она протянула ключи Эвансу. 

\- Все в порядке, мэм. - Эванс поклонился всем присутствующим и вышел. 

Здесь все равно как на корабле, подумала Корделия: для каждой задачи есть свой человек, только кому-то добавляется некий странный статус, которому не место в экипажах АЭК. 

\- Попозже Эванс или кто-нибудь из его товарищей отведет его обратно в прокатное агентство, - пояснил Эйрел, потягивая воду. - Хотя нам может захотеться придержать его здесь подольше. Мой собственный флайер сейчас в ремонте. 

Корделия кивнула. Повисло чуть неловкое молчание. Чтобы прервать его, она сказала: 

\- Я пролетала над разрушенным замком. Он очень живописен. Вы не знаете, что с ним случилось и почему он такой? 

Эйрел с отцом переглянулись, и граф испустил тихий смешок: 

\- Некогда это был Форкосиган-Сюрло. Одно из самых больших наших укреплений во времена Изоляции. 

История замка и его обитателей - предков Форкосиганов, о которых граф, казалось, говорил с личной теплотой и хорошо знал (к своим пра-пра-прадедам Корделия не испытывала ничего подобного) - заняла рассказчика надолго, пока его плавную речь не прервал вернувшийся Эванс. Вежливо покашляв, тот объявил, что ужин накрыт. 

Они перешли в большую обеденную залу и уселись с одного конца стола, за которым, по прикидкам Корделии, могло бы уместиться человек шестьдесят. Граф сел во главе стола, а Эйрел и Корделия - по его правую и левую руку. 

\- Твой шпион болтается где-то поблизости, - сообщил сыну граф, когда им налили в тарелки холодный суп, ярко-красный и совершенно незнакомый Корделии. - Ты хотел поговорить с ним? 

\- Если он опять привез императорское послание, то нет, - ответил Эйрел, и внезапное напряжение в его голосе заставило Корделию обеспокоенно поднять взгляд от тарелки с загадочным - хотя и вкусным - супом. 

\- Не думаю. У него тут другое дело, - сухо заметил граф, глядя на Корделию. 

\- А-а. Понимаю. 

Корделия в этом туманном обмене репликами не поняла ничего, поэтому вопросительно поглядела на Эйрела. 

\- Твой шпион? 

\- Иллиан. Помнишь его? Теперь он коммандер Иллиан - Негри повысил его в звании за то, что он со мной столько возился. 

\- Конечно, помню. Он все еще приглядывает за тобой? Я бы подумала, что... - она осеклась, не зная, о чем ей можно упоминать в присутствии графа. 

\- На этот раз не за мною. За тобой. 

\- За мной? - Корделия оцепенела. - Но почему?.. 

Она думала, что со службой безопасности и шпионами она больше не имеет никаких дел. Обнаружить, что они все время сидели у нее на хвосте и проследили ее до этого самого места, оказалось нервирующим открытием. 

\- Чтобы убедиться, что ты благополучно сюда добралась. - объяснил Эйрел. - После войны у нас здесь не слишком много бетанцев. 

\- Да уж, полагаю, - Прежде Корделия об этом вообще не задумывалась, расценивая Барраяре исключительно как убежище. - Хотя у меня никаких проблем не было. Все были очень вежливы. - Она приобрела подходящее к случаю удостоверение личности у джексонианца на эскобарской космической станции, куда ее доставил пилот Мэйхью, и его хватило, чтобы добраться до границ Барраярской империи. В тот момент она напряглась, предвидя проблемы - Барраярская СБ после войны стала крайне придирчивой – но, к ее удивлению, ее пропустили без звука и дали визу на пребывание на планете с открытой датой. 

Эйрел открыл было рот что-то ответить, но явно передумал и произнес лишь: 

\- Это хорошо. - Он снова поглядел на отца. - Если Саймон здесь, буду рад с ним поздороваться. 

Им подали еще две перемены блюд: сперва что-то вроде пикантного пирога с гарниром из овощей, которые Корделия тщетно силилась распознать - они были приготовлены с незнакомыми ей специями, а затем - кушанье со сладкими фруктами, которое Корделии очень понравилось. Пока они ели, беседа застопорилась. Корделии хотелось сказать Эйрелу тысячу разных вещей, но в присутствии его отца она чувствовала себя немного неуютно. Хотя тот казался человеком хоть и жестким, но любезным. 

После десерта они встали из-за стола и перешли в очередную комнату, на этот раз поменьше, зато очень элегантно обставленную, с большим окном. выходящим на озеро. Там им подали кофе и маленькие сложные пирожные с орешками и сладким сиропом. 

\- Матушка Торнтон показала себя в лучшем свете, - заметил граф, откусывая от пирожного. 

Эйрел негромко рассмеялся. 

\- Я думал, она будет вертеться поблизости, чтобы улучить случай поглядеть на тебя, Корделия. Когда-то она была моей няней, и до сих пор иногда полагает, что мне всего шесть. 

Корделия улыбнулась: 

\- Буду рада с ней познакомиться. 

Граф до сих пор не делал того, что обычно свойственно всем родителям - не рассказывал историй про детство своего сына, хотя Корделия так надеялась их послушать. Насколько она уже знала, все истории того времени были кровавыми и тяжелыми. Но должны же быть и у барраярцев случаться казусы вроде того, чтобы ребенок вывалил спагетти себе на голову?.. 

Вместо этого граф заговорил о своих планах насчет лошадей, и за техническим жаргоном, которым они изобиловали, Корделия уследить не успевала. Она отвлеклась на панораму за окном, где над озером вставала луна. Этот вид ее настолько зачаровал - столько чистой воды, просто на открытом воздухе, интересно, как много они теряют за день за счет испарений? - что она не заметила, когда Эйрел замолчал. Повернувшись, она увидела, что тот весь побелел, почти позеленел, и на лбу у него выступил пот. 

Едва она открыла рот что-то сказать, он резко вскочил на ноги, пробормотал: «Отец, Корделия, прошу прощения», - и выбежал из комнаты. Граф ожидаемо фыркнул. 

Корделия заколебалась, но все же встала и вышла вслед за ним, с извиняющимся видом разведя руками. 

Она обнаружила Эйрела в ванной. Он склонился над раковиной, его тошнило. Корделия прислонилась к стене. Эйрел заморгал и вынырнул из своего жалкого достаточно, чтобы спросить: 

\- Ты уверена, что хочешь здесь стоять? 

\- Когда ты меня в первый раз увидел, меня как раз тошнило. Кажется, это будет по-честному. 

Эйрел испустил смешок, потом застонал и отвернулся. Она мягко погладила его по спине, выжидая. Наконец он выпрямился. Корделия едва заметно усмехнулась. 

\- Так как, - спросила она, - ты женишься на мне? 

Он заморгал, вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони и ответил на ее улыбку своей, довольно слабой. 

\- Я думаю, все необходимые предостережения ты успела получить. Да, милый капитан. Да. 

Он проковылял к раковине, умылся и взял руку Корделии в свою. Она крепко ее сжала. 

Претендент на приз «самое неромантическое предложение руки и сердца на свете», подумала Корделия. С другой стороны, он хотя бы не у нее в плену, так что это шаг вперед в сравнении с предыдущими попытками. 

* 

\- Я собираюсь жениться на капитане Нейсмит, - сообщил Эйрел отцу, когда они вместе вернулись в гостиную. 

Граф Форкосиган поглядел на них и поднялся. 

\- Поздравляю вас. Добро пожаловать в наш Дом, капитан Нейсмит. - У Корделии создалось ощущение, что граф изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться, и она понимала, почему. 

\- Тебе, наверное, стоит лечь, - заметила она Эйрелу, который держался на ногах лишь потому, что обнимал ее за плечи, и вид имел все еще весьма бледный. 

\- Да, - пробормотал тот. - Боже, Корделия. Твое чувство времени... 

\- Оно превосходное, - ответила Корделия. Она была словно пьяна от чудесного безумия всего происходящего. Согласие на союз, произнесенное под воздействием влияющих на сознание химических препаратов, на Колонии Бета вообще сочли бы недействительным, но при данных обстоятельствах Корделия была очень даже рада, что ее брак получится совершенно не бетанским. 

\- Уж я думаю, - пробормотал Эйрел и повернулся, не выпуская ее плеч. Корделия жизнерадостно улыбнулась графу и увела своего жениха в постель. 

Спальня Эйрела оказалась большой, симпатичной и очень аккуратно прибранной. Корделия присела с ним на край кровати. 

\- Я принесу тебе воды. И болеутоляющего. 

\- Голова у меня еще не начала болеть, - возразил Эйрел - Обычно я этого дожидаюсь. 

\- На этот раз тебе не надо себя наказывать, - возразила Корделия. Она пошла в прилегающую к спальне ванную и обшаривала там все, пока не отыскала желаемое - хотя надпись барраярской рукописной вязью на упаковке таблеток на несколько секунд поставила ее в тупик. 

Когда она принесла таблетки Эйрелу, он спросил: 

\- Корделия... ты уверена? 

\- Да. уверена. Я пыталась жить без тебя. И не смогла. 

Он обнял ее в ответ. 

\- Любовь моя, - выдохнул ей Эйрел на ухо, - моя самая дорогая и самая великолепная Корделия. Ты моя жизнь. 

То, что он смог произнести что-то подобное, что он вообще это сказал, без тени смущения, заставило ее растаять. Но когда она потянулась его поцеловать, он отодвинулся. 

\- Я сейчас представляю довольно неприглядное зрелище, любимая. И, кроме того, - он поморщился, - мне действительно надо лечь, не то я вырублюсь прямо на тебе. Матушка Торнтон приготовит тебе комнату. 

\- А мне нельзя остаться здесь? 

\- Ты можешь остаться там, где хочешь, но я буду всю ночь то и дело вставать и бегать ванную к белому другу, - без прикрас пояснил он, укладываясь. 

\- "В горе и в радости", - пробормотала Корделия, но очевидно эта старинная фраза за столько веков на Барраяре не сохранилась - Эйрел посмотрел на нее непонимающе. Вид у него был больной. Он свернулся в клубок под одеялом. 

Кровать была большой и удобной, но спать в платье Корделии не хотелось. 

\- Все мои вещи во флайере. Мне нужно сходить и забрать их. 

Он покосился на нее, полузакрыв глаза, 

\- Кто-нибудь их тебе принесет. Останься тут. - Он протянул руку, нажал кнопку возле кровати и произнес куда-то в интерком. - Сержант? Можешь принести сюда вещи м'леди из ее флайера? Спасибо. 

Через несколько минут объявился сержант Ботари, который нес обе ее сумки. Он поставил их на пол и откозырял ей. 

\- Спасибо, сержант. - вежливо ответила Корделия. Она отыскала в своих запасах пижаму, умылась и улеглась на кровать Эйрела с другой стороны. 

Как он и предсказывал, он оказался не самым удобным соседом по кровати, похмелье бросало его в пот, он был в весьма жалком состоянии, но Корделия заснула подле него, закинув руку ему на спину. 

Посреди ночи она проснулась от грохота в ванной, сопровождаемого приглушенными ругательствами. Корделия резко села в постели, на мгновение совершенно дезориентированная, сон и реальность смешались. Она была в каюте Форратьера, и он склонялся над ней с ножом; она была на эскобарском лайнере, и ее день и ночь допрашивали, но она молчала… нет. Она на Барраяре, в постели Эйрела, и тот только что вернулся из ванной. Было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть его лицо, но она узнала силуэт. Она подумала, что узнала бы любую часть его тела. 

\- Ох, - выдохнул он, увидев, что она сидит. - Я не хотел тебя будить. Извини. Ты уверена, что тебе не будет лучше пойти в гостевую комнату, чтобы попробовать там нормально уснуть? 

\- Нет, - ответила она и услышала в своем голосе легкую дрожь. - Я н-н... не хочу. Я даже рада, что ты меня разбудил. 

Эйрел присел на край кровати. 

\- А-а. - Он протянул руку и коснулся ее, немного нерешительно. Его ладонь была ледяной. 

\- Тебе надо лечь в постель, - сказала она, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя кошмар. 

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил ее Эйрел. 

\- Ничего особенного. - Корделия прижалась к нему, и они оба рухнули в постель. Эйрел обнимал ее. - У меня такое... с тех пор случается достаточно часто. 

Эйрел натянул на них обоих одеяло, и дрожащая Корделия позволила себе угнездиться в его объятиях, Он сам слегка трясся и двигался очень осторожно. Определенно сейчас тот самый случай, когда одна жертва пытается помочь другой, подумала она. Но ничего лучшего у них не было. 

\- Все закончилось, - прошептал он ей в плечо. - Закончилось. Мы живы. 

Он не сказал "мы победили". Корделия легла, вытянувшись вдоль его тела "ложечкой", упиваясь ощущением его присутствия, реальностью того, что они оба лежат в одной кровати. 

\- Можешь опять спать, - сказал он мягко, - Я прикрываю тебя со спины. 

Свернувшись в его объятиях, она уснула, и если ей и снились дальше какие-то сны, она их не запомнила 

* 

Корделия проснулась рано, моргая на пробивающийся сквозь шторы странный барраярский свет - слегка неправильного для ее глаз оттенка. Она на Барраяре. На Барраяре, и Эйрел рядом с ней. Он сейчас крепко спал - тело брало свое за те истязания, которым он его подверг - и не пошевелился, когда она встала и пошла в ванную. Она задумалась: вернуться потом в постель или пойти поизучать окрестности? Но, судя по виду Эйрела, он проспит еще не один час, а Корделия чувствовала себя отдохнувшей, и ей было любопытно то место, которое должно стать ее домом. Сейчас она - настоящий исследователь на планете чужаков с их чуждыми обычаями. Она приняла душ и тихо натянула на себя вчерашнее плате в цветочек. Она уже направилась к двери, но замерла, представив, как Эйрел проснется и не обнаружит ее. В углу комнаты стоял письменный стол, и там Корделия совершила свое первое открытие: на столе лежала пачка бумаги, настоящей, сделанной из целлюлозы, и перьевая ручка. Немного неловко - отчасти потому, что ей не хотелось портить ценный ресурс, отчасти потому, что она была незнакома с принципом действия ручки - она написала на листке: "Не хотела тебя будить. Я изучаю твой дом. Люблю, Корделия" - и положила его возле кровати. 

Коридор был обшит деревянными панелями, тщательно имитирующими эффект тканевых занавесей. Корделия остановилась посмотреть, аккуратно провела пальцем по дереву. Оно было шелковистым, явно полированным. Весь этот дом обшит деревянными панелями, поняла она, глядя вдоль по коридору. И пол под коврами был тоже деревянным. Все это вместе выглядело как демонстрация неизмеримого богатства. 

Она попыталась вообразить, как Эйрел рос в этом доме, бегал по этим роскошным коридорам, заходил во все эти комнаты - юноша, молодой офицер, гордый и не еще не сломленный, до того, как на его голову пали все эти барраярские кошмары. В картинке, которую она мысленно представила себе, полированное дерево сияло еще большей роскошью. Она вообразила, как по этому дому в один прекрасный день будут бегать их дети, снова наполнят его шумом и суетой. 

Корделия прошла дальше, на широкую лестницу, и, спускаясь, остановилась полюбоваться на искусную резьбу на перилах. Прошлым вечером, помогая Эйрелу подняться в спальню, она этой красоты не заметила, но теперь шла медленно, любуясь всем, что видела. Красота этой планеты была бальзамом для ее сердца; по-своему она была не менее велика и чудесна, чем красота открытого космоса. 

У подножия лестницы она натолкнулась на молодую женщину в коричневом форменном платье. Глянув на Корделию, та присела в реверансе. 

\- Не знаете, можно тут где-нибудь позавтракать? - спросила Корделия. - Да, я Корделия Нейсмит, - добавила она и почувствовала себя немного глупо. Вряд ли здесь поблизости гуляет еще одна иностранка-бетанка. 

\- Завтрак в утренней гостиной, - ответила девушка на английском с явным акцентом. - Граф сейчас там. 

\- О, спасибо. - Корделия направилась туда, куда ей показали. 

\- Доброе утро, Корделия, - приветствовал ее граф, поднимаясь из-за стола - на этот раз круглого и не такого нелепо большого для нескольких человек едоков. - Эйрел еще спит? 

\- Да, и сомневаюсь, что он быстро проснется. 

Граф вздохнул 

\- Он не знает меры в выпивке. Это очень неловко, когда твой сын заваливается под стол еще до того, как закончат произносить тосты. 

Это заявление ошарашило Корделию, но по знаку графа она села напротив него, и он вновь занял свой стул. 

\- У вас прекрасный дом. Должно быть, он очень старый. 

\- Раньше это были казармы, а наша семья жила в замке. Но в эти дни и он нам вполне подходит. 

Вошла женщина в коричневой форме. Она налила Корделии чаю и ловко поставила перед ней тарелку. Корделия с некоторой неловкостью изучала угощения, не узнавая блюда, но желая попробовать местную еду. Предложенное здорово отличалось от стандартного завтрака кофе-и-хлопья, к которому она привыкла. 

\- Матушка Торнтон специально приготовила завтрак для вас, - заметил граф. - Обитатели этого дома очень обрадовались, что у нас снова будет леди Форкосиган. Если вы хотите что-то особенное, уверен, матушка Торнтон с удовольствием узнает ваши вкусы. 

\- Все отлично, - неопределенно отозвалась Корделия, положившая себе на тарелку всего понемножку. Запах был непривычный, но не неприятный. 

\- Знаете, - произнес граф, чьи тонкие губы сложились в улыбку, - я уже много лет не слышал бетанского акцента. Моя жена была наполовину бетанка и по-английски говорила с легким бетанским выговором. Хотя, конечно, не с настолько сильным, как у ее матери. 

Корделия вспомнила рассказ о том, как была убита мать Эйрела, и с неуютным чувством оглянулась. Неужели это произошло здесь или в гостиной, где они ужинали прошлым вечером? Надо надеяться, что нет. 

Она занялась завтраком, смакуя непривычный вкус. 

\- Итак, - произнес граф, отпивая чаю, - расскажите мне о своей семье. Кто ваш отец? 

Какое странное построение фразы. 

\- Он тоже служил в Астроэкспедиции, - ответила она, - и погиб, когда я была еще девочкой. 

Граф мрачно кивнул. 

\- О. Мои соболезнования. - Он допил чай. - Но он был офицером. Хорошо. 

\- Нет, не офицером. Он был техником инженерной службы. Знал все о космических двигателях нормального пространства и действительно любил свою работу. 

\- А-а. Хорошо. Полагаю, эта работа тоже важная. 

\- Любая работа важна. Общество не может функционировать без людей, которые занимают все необходимые ему роли - так же, как корабль с неполным экипажем. 

\- Конечно, конечно. А... ваша мать? 

\- Она медтехник. Работает в центральной больнице Силики. Говорит, что половину своего времени тратит на то, чтобы дрессировать молодых врачей и учить их не работать с репликаторами как попало. - При этой мысли Корделия улыбнулась, но тут вспомнила последние события, связанные с ее матерью, и улыбка погасла. 

\- Понимаю. 

Поскольку граф казался заинтересованным ее рассказом, она продолжила: 

\- Еще у меня есть брат. Но он не ученый. Он занимается виртуальными снами - продюсирует и режиссирует их. Кажется, ему это занятие по душе. 

Граф неопределенно кивнул и произнес с видом человека, который с явным облегчением возвращается к более многообещающей теме разговора: 

\- Но вы ведь сами командовали кораблем, так? Так сколько мужчин… и женщин, - добавил он после явно заметной паузы, - было под вашим командованием? 

\- На корабле Астроэкспедиции у меня была команда в шестьдесят человек. - Она улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям. – Там я по-настоящему научилась командовать. Мне с ними скучать не приходилось, уверяю вас. Во время войны... ну, тогда мой экипаж был намного меньше. 

Граф понимающе улыбнулся. 

\- Но не менее важным, я надеюсь. Не стоит этого стесняться, моя дорогая, - с теплом в голосе добавил он. - Заверяю вас: то, что вы убили адмирала Форратьера, было одновременно и шедевром военной операции, и... большим личным благом. Двадцать с лишним лет я каждый божий день надеялся на то, что кто-нибудь прикончит этого человека. 

\- Я не... - начала Корделия, но осеклась. В конце концов, Ботари же здесь. Если Эйрел захотел утаить это от своего отца, она не собирается его подставлять. 

\- Понимаю, - повторил граф, хотя Корделия была уверена, что он как раз не понимает. - Самые великие солдаты из тех, которых я знал, никогда не хвалились своими достижениями. - Он кивнул ей, прямо и твердо, и Корделия не сдержалась и откозыряла в ответ. Хотя, возможно, в этом мире нормально отдавать честь своим родственникам. Она слышала о еще более странных обычаях. 

Граф огляделся. 

\- Есть чего-нибудь такое, чего вы хотели бы? Здесь вы можете отдавать любые распоряжения, какие пожелаете; если хотите, скажите матушке Торнтон, как должны быть устроены обеды - в конце концов, скоро вы будете хозяйкой в этом доме и вправе устраивать здесь все для своего удобства. - Он помолчал. - Хотя я попросил бы вас не увольнять персонал. Многие из них служат нашей семье всю жизнь. И, конечно, нам потребуется нанять новых - естественно, горничную для вас и... - в глазах у него сверкнул огонек, - возможно, няню, и не одну, в свое время. 

Корделия почувствовала подступающую панику. 

\- Я не знаю... а чем занимается горничная? У меня никогда никто не работал, гм, в услужении. 

Граф улыбнулся ей. 

\- Да, ну, конечно же. Сейчас вам не стоит беспокоиться об этом вообще. Уверен, матушка Торнтон или одна из ее девушек будет рада прислуживать вам, если понадобится. У вас еще много времени, чтобы привыкнуть, как здесь у нас все устроено. 

\- Да, - слабо отозвалась Корделия. - Вижу, мне ко многому придется привыкать. 

\- Если вы позавтракали, буду рад показать вам окрестности. - Граф поднялся, обошел стол, и, к удивлению Корделии, отодвинул ей стул, когда она начала вставать. То ли ей повезло, то ли у него была большая практика в этом деле, но она не зацепилась за ножки стула и не опрокинула его. - Судя по прошлому опыту, Эйрел проспит еще как минимум час, а может и два, а снаружи прекрасный день. 

В этом, по крайней мере, Корделия разбиралась хорошо. Планетарная метеорология не была ее специализацией, но она понимала, что значит ясное безоблачное небо, яркое солнце и свежий воздух. Она кивнула и позволила вывести себя из дома. Граф элегантно предложил ей руку. 

\- Я буду счастлив снова обрести дочь, - сказал он. - Здесь не хватает женской руки. 

Интересно, подумала Корделия, что такого особенного в женской руке и почему то же самое не может сделать мужчина? Но она не стала спрашивать, не желая его обидеть. Граф показался ей любезным, хотя и несколько жестким человеком. Насколько похож будет на него Эйрел, когда доживет до этих лет? Мысль, что в один прекрасный день она это увидит, согревала ей душу. 

Учитывая, что вчера рассказал Эйрел, неудивительно, что граф начал свою экскурсию с конюшен. Там стоял резкий запах, не откровенно неприятный, однако не похожий ни на что, что когда-либо нюхала Корделия, даже в зоопарке. Она прошла вслед за графом к низкой дверце. Он огляделся, поцокал языком, и через мгновение поверх створок с фырканьем высунулась огромная голова. Корделия отпрыгнула, лошадь дернула мордой, а граф издал несколько успокаивающих звуков. 

\- Красотка очень нежная, - объяснил он ей, почесывая животное между прядающими ушами и похлопывая по шее. Поколебавшись, Корделия сделала то же самое, ощутив под ладонью тепло, грубый волос и мышцы – то, что и составляло собственно животное. 

\- Такая большая, - заметила она, опасливо глядя на голову Красотки. 

\- Для лошади не особо, - ответил граф. - Пятнадцать ладоней. В деревне до сих пор распахивают поля на тягловых лошадях там, где нет трактора - вот те зверюги здоровенные. - Они снова похлопал Красотку. - Хорошая кобылка. Такие, как она, пригодились нам во время войны. 

\- Какой войны, сэр? - вежливо переспросила Корделия, отступив назад, прежде чем лошадь попытается ее снова лизнуть. 

Граф посмотрел на нее изумленно, словно она спросила у него, где верх, а где низ, и объяснил: 

\- Войны. Против цетов. Ваша Бетанская Астроэкспедиция должна была про нее слышать - да точно слышала, вы же присылали нам ракеты. 

\- О, да. – Корделии рассказывали про барраярскую партизанскую борьбу против цетагандийцев на уроках в школе, а потом она сама читала про нее в исторических книгах на борту крейсера Эйрела, всего несколько месяцев назад. Та война была символом свирепой жестокости среди всей истории партизанского движения. И да, имя генерала графа Петра Форкосигана повторялось в рассказах о ней не раз... просто до этого момента она не сложила детали в своей голове воедино. - Да, я немного слышала о ней. Хотя я не знала, что там использовались лошади. 

Довольная улыбка расплылась на лице графа. 

\- Что ж, дорогая, на войне мы пользовались тем, что у нас было. Хотя в бою лошади по большей части не очень хороши, не против цетского оружия. Но случалось, что они оказывались очень кстати. Цетагандийский губернатор этого края - он называл себя губернатором, хотя и не правил ничем - интересовался местными обычаями и научился ездить верхом. Напыщенный показушный ублюдок - как все они. Он думал, что справится с жеребцом, хотя понятия не имел, как управлять лошадью. Вот мы и привели кобылку - очень похожую на Красотку - в самой охоте, жеребец понес и привез цета прямо к нам в руки. И конец губернатору. Конечно, они прислали сюда другого, но... тот день был славным, да. 

Корделия кивнула, и тема лошадей и партизанской войны делась главной на остаток экскурсии по конюшням. Запах лошадей привязался к Корделии так, что не хотел исчезать, даже когда они вышли на свежий воздух. Она никак не могла решить, приятен он или наоборот. Они спустились к дому, и там Корделия наконец смогла отвязаться от графа с его рассказами. Они были захватывающими, на свой кошмарный лад, но он, кажется, мог их излагать не один час без передышки, а ей захотелось вернуться к Эйрелу. Она приехала сюда ради него, не ради Барраяра, и на сегодня исследований с нее вполне достаточно. 

Вернувшись в дом, она поднялась к Эйрелу наверх. 

Резкое движение в расстеленной кровати - и вот уже Эйрел сидит, широко открыв глаза, наведя на нее дуло парализатора. Корделия застыла. 

\- Эйрел, - позвала она мягко, - это же я. 

Он заморгал, выронил оружие и снова рухнул на подушку. 

\- Боже, - пробормотал он. - Прости меня, прости. Я думал... думал, мне все просто приснилось. 

\- Я оставила тебе записку. И пошла изучать твой дом. - Она зашла в комнату. - Стоит ли мне стучать в дверь, на будущее? - Она была не уверена, чем была порождена его реакция: травматическим воспоминанием или просто нормальным барраярским рефлексом на то, что кто-то входит в твою спальню без спроса. 

\- Возможно, мысль неплохая, - мрачно ответил он. - По крайней мере, пока я не привыкну... Боже, Корделия!.. 

Она села на край его кровати, нащупала его ладонь и сжала. 

\- Все в порядке. Я тоже сначала неадекватно реагировала. Все пройдет. 

Он открыл покрасневшие глаза и поглядел на нее. 

\- Ты тоже солдат, - сказал он, вызвав у нее улыбку. 

\- Да, и я тебя понимаю. - Она изучала его пару секунд. - Хочешь еще болеутоляющего? 

\- Да, пожалуйста. 

Несколько минут спустя вид у него был уже не такой бледный и болезненный, и он сел в постели, неуверенно щурясь. 

\- Ты давно встала? 

\- Где-то пару часов назад. Я позавтракала вместе с твоим отцом. Потом он немного поводил меня по окрестностям и рассказал множество историй о цетагандийской войне. Я надеюсь, что некоторые из них выдуманы. 

Эйрел сосредоточил взгляд на ней. 

\- Возможно. Правило такое: если они чертовски мерзкие и от них тошнит, значит, это скорее всего правда, а если забавны - то их, должно быть, придумали. 

\- Кажется, некоторые претендовали на то, чтобы быть забавными. Странный опыт. Хотя я знаю антропологов, которые за такой рассказ все бы отдали. 

Эйрел слабо рассмеялся. 

\- Отец до сих пор получает до чрезвычайности вежливые письма от исторического факультета Форбарр-Султанского университета. Всего несколько дней назад я по его просьбе писал отказ. Может, тебе удастся его уломать. - Он, морщась, выбрался из постели. - Лучше мне пойти умыться. Хотя, наверное, завтрак я пропущу. 

\- Можно я тут осмотрюсь? 

\- Можешь заглядывать, куда захочешь, - ответил Эйрел, - но не знаю, найдется ли тут что-нибудь для тебя интересное. 

Он скрылся в ванной, а Корделия прошлась по комнате. В дальнем ее конце обнаружилась неприметная дверь, которую она прежде проглядела: она была оклеена теми же обоями с рисунком, что и стены. За ней был коридор, ведущий в предназначенную слугам часть дома. Весь этот дом был устроен по принципу: слуги должны исполнять желания своих хозяев. Очень странно. Хотя, поскольку это Барраяр, такая дверь наверняка служит запасным выходом для побега. 

Она обнаружила гардероб, где рядами висели самые разные мундиры и чистые рубашки Эйрела, и повесила там и свои немногочисленные вещи. Вид ее и эйреловской одежды вперемешку радовал глаз. Когда Эйрел вернулся, отмытый, побритый и одетый в одно лишь полотенце, она разглядывала открывающийся из окна вид. 

\- Итак, - начала она, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как он одевается, - чем мы займемся сегодня? 

\- Сегодня, - немедленно ответил Эйрел, - мы поженимся. 

Корделия расплылась в улыбке. 

\- Что ж, это куда лучше моей идеи пойти прогуляться к озеру. 

\- О, это мы тоже можем сделать. Мне будет нужно обратиться к старосте в Форкосиган-Сюрло... - он увидел озадаченную физиономию Корделии и объяснил: - в деревню, а не в дом. Они называются одинаково. Но ему понадобится время, чтобы разобраться и подготовить бумаги. Тут есть красивая тропа вокруг озера и через лес, маршрут длиной часа в два. 

\- Мы может просто взять и пожениться сегодня, вот прямо так? 

\- О, да. Все, что от нас потребуется - принести обеты перед двумя свидетелями и зарегистрировать брак в книгах Округа. Отец немного заартачится, но оставит это дело на мое усмотрение. Я не хочу ждать. - Он помедлил. - А ты? 

Она ничего не хотела сильнее. Если бы она выходила замуж дома, дело было бы другое, но это Барраяр. 

\- На мой вкус звучит прекрасно. 

\- Хорошо. - Он помедлил перед гардеробом и извлек оттуда однотонную рубашку и брюки - явно не выходной наряд. Пока они спускались вниз, Корделия снова любовалась домом, а Эйрел с тем же восторгом разглядывал ее лицо. 

\- Никогда не видела ничего подобного, - сказала она, снова гладя ладонью деревянные панели. - Это изумительно. 

Эйрел накрыл ее ладонь, лежащую на стене, своей, словно таким образом мог разделить с ней ее восхищение. 

\- Я никогда об этом не думал. Наверное, да. 

Она прошла вслед за Эйрелом в кабинет - такой же роскошный и богатый, как и весь остальной дом. Граф сидел за огромным столом из резного дерева. Когда вошла Корделия, он поднялся. 

\- А ты встал. Лучше себя чувствуешь? - спросил граф у сына с едва заметным оттенком иронии в голосе. 

\- Намного, спасибо, - ответил Эйрел. Корделия почувствовала, как он распрямил плечи. - Мы собираемся пожениться сегодня днем. 

Короткое молчание. Эйрел, затаивший дыхание, казался странно напряженным. - Сегодня днем? - секундой спустя эхом повторил граф Петр, словно не понял, что именно ему сказали. - Но ты не можешь жениться сегодня. 

\- Разумеется, мы можем. Все, что нам нужно - это заполнить бумаги вместе со старостой в деревне, много времени это не займет. 

Граф выглядел потрясенным. 

\- Но... наша семья, графы, император... ты разве не хочешь, чтобы твоя свадьба прошла как положено? 

\- Это было бы нечестно – ведь Корделия не сможет пригласить на нее никого из своих друзей, - ответил Эйрел. - А многие из тех, кого хотел бы видеть своими свадебными гостями я сам, мертвы. И я не собираюсь ждать три месяца, пока у кузины Элис не найдется для меня особый день. - Эйрел твердо встретил отцовский взгляд. - В первый раз я это сделал по всем правилам. Три сотни гостей, включая императора, банкет в двенадцать перемен блюд, три часа тостов, и все такое. Больше - нет. 

Отец отвел взгляд, глубоко вздохнул и произнес: 

\- Что ж, самое главное - это сама женитьба; если настаиваешь на том, чтобы сделать это так, словно вы сбежали из дому, будь по твоему. 

\- Спасибо, - отозвалась Корделия, понимая, на какой она стороне в этих нелегких взаимоотношениях Эйрела с отцом. 

Ей граф Петр только улыбнулся: 

\- Я вам всем обязан, милая леди. - Он поднял руку. - Сегодня утром вы двое можете отдыхать. Я сам спущусь переговорить со старостой и устроить все для вас. 

\- Все прошло не так плохо, как я думал, - заметил Эйрел после того, как они сбежали из кабинета. 

\- Я не... ты уверен, что хочешь все устроить именно так? - поинтересовалась Корделия. - Я на самом деле ничего не знаю о том, как устраиваются ваши традиционные браки. - Она помолчала. - Да я мало что знаю про все барраярское вообще, если так подумать. Твой отец был до крайности шокирован моим невежеством относительно того, что такое "та самая война". Я думаю, я многое пропускаю. 

\- А я нет, - ответил Эйрел. - Я полностью покончил со всеми барраярскими глупостями. - Он понизил голос. - Когда ты увидела меня, то увидела не мундир, не историю, не имя, не все это. Ты увидела меня самого. Ты не представляешь, каким это было подарком. 

Корделия обвила его руками, и с минуту они держали друг друга в объятиях. 

\- Я хочу видеть только тебя, - прошептала она ему на ухо. - Мой Эйрел. 

Их объятия прервал один из слуг, тихо проскользнувший мимо. Эйрел, казалось, его просто не заметил, но Корделия внезапно смутилась и отпрянула, хотя руки Эйрела не выпустила. Он улыбнулся ей: 

\- Пойдем. Я покажу тебе озеро. 

Вслед за Эйрелом Корделия вышла из дома. Казалось, энергия понемногу возвращается к нему; ей больше не приходилось замедлять шага, чтобы он мог за ней поспеть. С тех пор, как она выходила на улицу вместе с графом, потеплело, но не так, чтобы она назвала это "жарко". Воздух был влажным и чистым. Озеро сверкало под солнцем, и Корделии показалось, что она почти чувствует запах воды. 

\- Поверить не могу, что могут существовать такие озера. Это что-то необычное? 

\- Вовсе нет. В Округе множество озер с пресной водой. Большинство из них сейчас терраформированы, и на другом конце этого озера тоже разводят рыбу. Мы здесь сами коптим форель и лосося - кажется, матушка Торнтон подавала его на завтрак, нет? 

\- Это что... было сделано из животного? - Корделия поднесла руку к губам. - Я думала... - Вообще-то она об этом совсем не думала, просто предполагала, что здесь все едят протеин из чанов, как принято на Бете. Но это предположение было глупым, теперь она это понимала. - Здесь весь белок – это убитые животные? 

\- Наверное, да. А это проблема? Но ты же тогда ела ту тварь, которую я подстрелил... - Эйрел поглядел на нее обеспокоенно. 

\- Для выживания - да. Но не когда есть альтернатива. 

\- А-а. - Эйрел нахмурился. - Я скажу матушке Торнтон. Я не знаю... конечно, на флоте имеется синтетический белок, но обычно на планете люди его не едят, когда могут получить настоящее мясо. Но если ты предпочитаешь синтетику, уверен, мы сможем ее найти. 

Корделия кивнула, подавив импульс отказаться, отмахнуться, что, мол, это не важно. Это важно для нее, а Эйрел явно хочет, чтобы здесь она чувствовала себя уютно. 

Они быстро спустились вниз и внезапно вышли на берег озера. Он был покрыт песком и прекрасен, и Корделия остановилась полюбоваться. Неподалеку виднелась пристань, где было привязано несколько лодок. 

Проследив за ее взглядом, Эйрел пообещал: 

\- Я как-нибудь возьму тебя покататься на лодке. Не сейчас, есть хорошая вероятность, что мы с тобой оба... ну, я бы предпочел не править лодкой, пока у меня не пройдет... 

Похмелье, мысленно договорила за него Корделия. 

\- Мне уже случалось плавать на лодке. Мы исследовали водный мир где-то... о, целых четыре стандартных года назад, кажется, и все приходилось делать с борта плавсредства. Хотя это было не так, как здесь. 

Эйрел восхищенно посмотрел на нее и повел вдоль пляжа. 

\- Летом мы здесь купаемся. По крайней мере, я имел обыкновение купаться - хотя в последние годы мне не часто случалось это делать. Но это должно быть весело... ты ведь умеешь плавать, да? 

\- О, да. В Астроэкспедиции это обязательное требование. - В АЭК, где она больше не служит. Трудно не забыть об этом. Впрочем, в открытой воде, как здесь, ей плавать не приходилось никогда. Озеро казалось огромным, почти маленьким океаном, укутанным в складки земли. 

\- Такая жизнь кажется идиллией, - заметила Корделия. - Гулять, плавать, править лодкой, даже ездить верхом на этих твоих лошадях, и не придется самим себе готовить и убирать. Чем ты занимаешь свой день? Я имею в виду, обычно. - "Когда он у тебя не весь занят беспробудным пьянством". Этого не было нужды произносить. 

\- Ну, управление Округом отнимет у тебя столько времени и энергии, сколько у тебя есть вообще. Отец все старался уговорить меня, чтобы я взялся за это дело плотнее, и, наверное, я должен, потому что он с годами не делается моложе. Хотя это в основном в Хассадаре - это наша столица Округа. 

Корделия отметила это "наша" с некоторой мысленной запинкой. 

\- Все будут просто в восторге, что у нас новая леди Форкосиган, - добавил он задумчиво. - Ты столько всего сможешь сделать, если захочешь. 

Она поморгала: 

\- Когда я выйду за тебя замуж, я автоматически стану частью твоего правительства? - осторожно уточнила она. - Я этого не знала. 

Пляж закончился склоном, и они двинулись наверх, на холм. 

\- Не так буквально, - ответил Эйрел. - Но когда отец умрет, я стану графом Форкосиганом, а ты - графиней. Роль графини не столь жестко определена - Округ прекрасно без нее просуществовал тридцать лет. Но да. Ты будешь вовлечена во все эти дела, насколько сама захочешь. 

Мысль, что брак как таковой делает человека членом правительства, было трудно уместить в голове. 

\- Это не то, чего я ожидала. Я имею в виду, местное управление. 

Эйрел приостановился, глядя на нее с беспокойством. 

\- Но ты же по этой причине не передумаешь? Ты будешь превосходна в этом качестве, милый капитан, я в этом не сомневаюсь. 

\- Не передумаю, - ответила она твердо. Ничто не способно заставить ее передумать: она хочет этого мужчину, а Барраяр и управление им к нему лишь прилагаются. - Просто это сюрприз. Но это дает новое интересное направление для мыслей. 

Тропа повела их сквозь холмы и вывела к месту, живо напомнившему Корделии то, где они с Эйрелом разбили лагерь в их последнюю ночь на новооткрытой планете. Они переглянулись. 

\- А помнишь... - начал Эйрел, Корделия усмехнулась и кивнула, и оба рассмеялись, просто от счастья быть вместе. Эйрел обнял ее за плечи, и они продолжили прогулку, спустившись по длинному склону к узкому быстрому ручью, сбегающему в озеро. - Здесь выложен камнями брод... вот сюда. - Эйрел перешел первым, потом протянул ей руку. Очарованная, Корделия приняла ее и перешла ручей. 

Они поднялись по противоположному склону. Наверху Корделия с сожалением отметила, что запыхались и взмокли они оба. Эйрел был явно не единственным, кто в последнее время пренебрегал физическими упражнениями. Обрывистый берег, с которого открывался вид на озеро, был мшистым и приятным, и Корделия села на землю, вытянув ноги. Эйрел усмехнулся, уселся рядом и приглашающе откинул руку. Она прижалась к нему, и они сидели, восстанавливая дыхание и глядя на озеро, деревню за ним и дальние холмы. Вот вершина моих странствий, подумала Корделия, и решила, что это вовсе не фигура речи. 

Она положила голову Эйрелу на плечо, он обнял ее крепче, она повернулась и, очень медленно он ее поцеловал. Сперва совсем целомудренно, сомкнутыми губами, потом он приоткрыл губы и привлек ее к себе. Но сидеть бок об бок и целоваться было не слишком удобно, и Эйрел, повернувшись, чуть отодвинул ее и нечаянно заблокировал ее руку в захвате. 

Секундой спустя он уже валялся навзничь на траве, а Корделия отскочила, пригнувшись в защитной стойке и тяжело дыша. Она заставила себя поднять взгляд. Это же Эйрел, ее собственный Эйрел, а не Ботари и не адмирал Форратьер. 

\- О, - произнес Эйрел, не двигаясь. - Извини. 

Корделия поморщилась, ее бешено скачущий пульс начал успокаиваться. 

\- Я не хотела... - слабо начала она. 

\- Нет. Мне стоило быть осторожнее и как следует понимать, что происходит. - Он снова сел и вздохнул. - Я и раньше знал, что с солдатом такого делать не следует... - он осекся и отвернулся. 

Корделия тоже села и придвинулась к нему поближе. 

\- Адмирал Форратьер. - Это не было вопросом. 

Эйрел отдернул голову: 

\- Откуда ты знаешь?.. 

\- Он мне сам сказал. 

\- А-а. - Эйрел поглядел на озеро и помолчал. - Да, - произнес он наконец, не встречаясь с ней взглядом. - Он всегда скверно реагировал на подобные вещи, - при этих словах он провел пальцем по шраму на щеке. - Ты знала... и все-таки приехала? - Казалось, он отчаянными, нечеловеческими усилиями не дает своему голосу дрогнуть. 

Корделия умостилась возле него. 

\- Да. И я собираюсь выйти за тебя замуж через несколько часов. 

\- Но... после того, что он с тобой сделал... 

\- Но не ты же. 

\- Это я сделал его таким, - прошептал Эйрел. 

Корделия невольно улыбнулась. 

\- Ты так думаешь? Я видела, какими ты делаешь людей. Ботари, Иллиан, Куделка. Но никак не Форратьер. 

\- Ты не знаешь, каким я был тогда. Я был в полнейшем раздрае, Корделия. Много хуже, чем в последние несколько месяцев. После... после того, как я убил тех двоих, и умерла моя жена, я мог сделать любую губительную глупость и гадость, какую ты только можешь представить. И делал это вместе с Джесом. 

\- И я тоже делала глупости и губила себя, - ответила Корделия. - Мы меняемся, мы растем, мы делаемся лучше. 

Эйрел по-прежнему избегал ее взгляда. 

\- Барраярская женщина, - выговорил он наконец, - не захотела бы иметь со мной никакого дела, зная, что у меня был мужчина. Любой мужчина. 

Корделия поморщилась. 

\- Мне случалось спать с женщиной, один раз. И с гермом. Это было приятно, но мужчины привлекают меня больше. 

При этих словах Эйрел уставился на нее, потрясенный сильней, чем тогда, когда она ударом повалила его на землю. Она постепенно начала осознавать: он искренне верит в то, что сексуальность могла делать его изгоем. 

\- Боже, Эйрел, что у вас тут делают с людьми? - Она положила руку ему на плечо и не дала ему отвести взгляда. - У тебя были отношения с... с Джесом. - Было легче называть его по имени, это разделяло того мужчину и адмирала Форратьера, приводящего ее в ужас. - И тебе пришлось несладко. Но я по-прежнему хочу выйти за тебя. 

Теперь он разглядывал ее долго, словно искал в ней признаки сомнений, мысленных оговорок - но в этом вопросе она была тверда. Наконец он склонился к ней и произнес: 

\- Ты изумляешь меня. Я никогда не думал, что кто-то может... может просто принять все это. 

Корделия притянула его ближе. 

\- Верь мне, любовь моя. 

Какое-то время они сидели, держа друг друга в объятиях, потом Корделия взяла его ладонью за подбородок и предложила: 

\- Давай попробуем еще раз. 

Она поцеловала его, изучая, как он реагирует, узнавая его вкус и ощущение, форму его губ, их жар. Но когда она другой рукой потянулась к пуговицам его доверху застегнутой рубашки – так отчаянно Корделию к нему тянуло – Эйрел отодвинулся. Корделия издала вопросительный звук, и он ответил: 

\- Не здесь. Честно, это не так романтично, как кажется. В кровати будет куда лучше. 

Действительно, Корделия никогда не пыталась заниматься сексом на открытой поверхности планеты, доступной всем внешним воздействиям, а здесь уже начинал дуть прохладный ветер. Эйрел поглядел на хроно. 

\- Нам лучше не засиживаться здесь, не то мы поженимся глубокой ночью. Потребуется время, чтобы все оформить. - Он встал и поднял на ноги Корделию. С некоторым сожалением она двинулась вниз по тропинке вслед за ним. Но у них еще будут другие возможности - целая жизнь этих возможностей ждет их впереди. 

Они прогулялись по холмам над озером, где был изумительный вид на лесистую долину, небо было огромным и чистым, ветерок обдувал их лица. Корделия подумала, что это место совсем ничем не напоминает Бету и ту боль и хаос, которые она оставила там за собой. 

\- Я чуть не убила человека, чтобы попасть сюда, - вдруг услышала она собственный голос. 

Эйрел обернулся, но не сказал ничего - просто проглотил свою реплику и лишь вопросительно хмыкнул. Корделия была этому рада. Вряд ли она могла бы сейчас выдержать расспросы. 

\- Психотерапевта. Она служит в Астроэкспедиции, моя коллега-офицер, наверное. Я держала ее голову под водой, чтобы заставить сказать, где в моем доме она поставила охрану, - Это яркое воспоминание заставило ее судорожно сглотнуть - весь тогдашний гнев, решимость и ужас промелькнули в ее сознании заново. - Мне хотелось ее убить... почти. Я... я никогда прежде никому не желала смерти. Не всерьез, не тогда, когда я на самом деле могла бы это сделать. 

Эйрел медленно кивнул. 

\- Это ужасно, - согласился он. Разумеется, подумала она, он все понял. Он тоже через это проходил. - И что же случилось? - добавил он мягко. 

Тогда она рассказала ему все, медленно, на ходу, пока шла на шаг впереди него. Она рассказала ему про эскобарских психотерапевтов, про президента, Тейлора, свою мать и, наконец, про Мехту. Эйрел выслушал ее, не перебивая, его молчание было теплым и безопасным, он ее не осуждал - просто понимал и принимал. И это молчаливое принятие подействовало на нее сильней, чем само воспоминание: она почувствовала, как из глаза выкатилась слеза, потом другая. Она засопела, сглотнула и честно разрыдалась. Эйрел стоял рядом и, когда она потянулась к нему, заключил ее в объятия. 

Она попыталась справиться со слезами слезы, забормотала извинения, но Эйрел сказал ей на ухо: 

\- Поплачь, если тебе это нужно. Тебя предали, любовь моя, предали люди, которым ты доверяла. И это больно. 

\- Да, - прошептала она и прижалась к нему. Ей уже случалось оплакивать то, что она совершила и что пережила, но только теперь она утешилась. Она положила голову Эйрелу на плечо и позволила ему разделить ее горе, как она разделяла его страхи. 

\- Все в прошлом, - заверил он ее, когда она наконец подняла голову и вытерла лицо рукавом. – То, что ты сделала, позволило тебе выжить, и теперь тебе ничего не грозит. Все кончено. 

\- Нет, не кончено, - пробормотала она, и Эйрел вздрогнул. 

\- Не кончено, - согласился он. - И никогда не будет. Но стало лучше. 

Ее вдруг поразила одна мысль: 

\- Все и не может кончиться! До сих пор существует ордер на мой арест. Я видела новости, когда летела на скачковом корабле. И на Эскобаре тоже. - Ее удача - если это была удача - довела ее так далеко, но вряд ли бетанцы позволят этому просто сойти с рук. 

\- Здесь тебя никто не станет преследовать, - сказал Эйрел твердо. - Особенно после того, как мы поженимся: ты будешь под защитой отца как графа Форкосигана и под защитой императора – как одна из высших форов. Кроме того, после войны мы разорвали договоры об экстрадиции с Бетой и Эскобаром. Так что беспокоиться не о чем, все кончено. Даю тебе в этом мое слово. 

Она испытала значительное облегчение. Барраярское варварство и феодализм теперь послужат ей, ради разнообразия сработают в ее пользу. Она прижалась к Эйрелу и наконец-то ощутила себя в полной безопасности. 

Они прошли дальше весь путь до дома, но говорили уже о всяких пустяках, потому что оба были вымотаны эмоционально. Эйрел расписывал свои планы взять ее покататься на лодке и верхом, чтобы показать самые интересные места в Округе. Корделия расспрашивала его о растениях и животных, встреченных ими по дороге, и рассказывала байки из истории своих былых экспедиций. Когда они дошли до дому, то оба уже были спокойными и собранными. 

Их снова встретил граф. 

\- Староста зарезервировал для вас остаток дня. Можете спуститься в деревню, когда будете готовы. - Он поколебался глядя на Эйрела. - Ты наденешь мундир Дома? - В его голосе Корделия услышала странную, почти умоляющую нотку. 

Эйрел помедлил, взглянул на нее: 

\- Ты не возражаешь? 

\- Надень что хочешь, то, в чем ты будешь себя чувствовать правильно, - ответила она. У нее в запасе нет ничего лучшего, чем это странное платье. Если бы она знала, что выйдет в нем замуж, то выбирала бы его внимательней. 

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он. - Поднимусь наверх и переоденусь. 

Граф последовал за ним по лестнице, оставив Корделию сидеть в гостиной. Почти сразу туда вошла плотная седовласая женщина, присевшая в глубоком реверансе. 

\- Не будете ли вы так любезны пойти со мной? - спросила она, радостно улыбаясь Корделии. – Мы вас подготовим. Времени сделать все по правилам у нас нет, но мы с девушками придумали, как получится устроить как можно лучше. Если вы не возражаете... 

\- Вы матушка Торнтон? - догадалась Корделия. 

\- Верно, - ответила та, снова приседая. 

\- Значит, это вы были няней Эйрела, когда он был мальчиком? 

Улыбка матушки Торнтон расплылась еще шире. 

\- Именно так. 

Корделия поднялась вслед за ней наверх, в комнату, которая была так же элегантно обставлена, но почему-то показалась Корделии нежилой. 

\- Мы много лет надеялись, что он себе кого-нибудь найдет, - поделилась с ней матушка Торнтон, закрывая дверь. – А в последнее время, уж простите меня за дерзость, мы за него все жутко переволновались. 

\- Я... надеюсь, что теперь все изменится, - ответила Корделия. 

\- О, разницу видно прямо сейчас. - Матушка Торнтон повернулась оглядеть Корделию. Ее взгляд лучился теплой симпатией. - Уже много лет я не видела его таким счастливым. - Она открыла гардероб. - Теперь вот. Я думаю, вам подойдут кое-какие из старых платьев графини. Она была высокой женщиной. Если вам захочется надеть одно из них, я думаю, это будет очень подходяще. 

Корделия обозрела ряд блестящих шелковых нарядов, выглядящих так элегантно. 

\- Хорошо. Но ничего слишком причудливого, пожалуйста. Я не совсем привыкла носить платья и боюсь повредить наряд. 

\- Я глянула на те вещи, что вы с собой привезли, чтобы оценить размер, и достала из сундуков все платья графини, которые могли бы вам подойти. Посмотрим, понравится ли вам что-нибудь из них. - Матушка Торнтон показала на гардероб. - Хотя, боюсь, белого тут не найдется. 

Корделия осторожно осмотрела шеренгу платьев. Некоторые из них были очень сложными, со слоями кружев, вышивкой и пришитыми к ткани драгоценными украшениями, и когда она провела по ним рукой, то поняла, что все они сшиты вручную. Она посмотрела на самые простые и, наконец, достала с вешалки бледно-зеленое платье без вороха нижних юбок и не слишком вычурное с виду, несмотря на густую темно-зеленую вышивку лифа. 

Матушка Торнтон улыбнулась 

\- Это подарила графине ее матушка. Оно... ну, не думаю, что вы в нем признаете бетанский стиль, но его шили с оглядкой на бетанскую моду тех лет. 

\- Боюсь, я не очень разбираюсь даже в бетанской моде, - ответила Корделия. - Кроме того, что в этом году модно рисовать узор по телу, но это мне никогда не нравилось. 

Матушка Торнтон взяла выбранный наряд и, к удивлению Корделии, помогла ей снять ее цветочное платье. Корделия не привыкла, чтобы кто-нибудь помогал ей с одеждой, и стояла, неловко замерев, пока матушка Торнтон ее одевала. Но зеленое платье оказалось очень милым: простое, но элегантное и изящное. Она в нем действительно выглядит той женщиной, которая может стать леди Форкосиган. 

\- О, да, вы в этом просто красавица, - подтвердила матушка Торнтон. - Превосходно. Теперь, если пожелаете, я позову Янну, и она вам уложит волосы. 

В некотором ошеломлении Корделия кивнула. Янна оказалась совсем молоденькой, моложе ее самой, и явилась с полными руками цветов. Эта ноша даже помешала ей присесть в реверансе как следует. Она выложила цветы на расстеленную на полу ткань и застенчиво улыбнулась Корделии. Та позволила усадить себя на табурет, и Янна принялась колдовать с ее волосами. В конце концов, из них вышла уложенная корона из заплетенной косы и локоны, украшенные цветами. Корделия заморгала от удивленной радости. 

Янна глядела на нее с явным восхищением. 

\- Вы смотритесь потрясающе, - похвалила она и, помедлив, потянулась к кармашку своего передника. - Я сказала, чтобы это выгравировали для вас в мастерской. Если вам понадобится. - Она достала и протянула ей маленький механический замочек с ключом. 

Корделия удивленно заморгала. 

\- Зачем это? - Она внезапно представила, что придется носить это на себе, возможно, как некий символ девственности. 

\- После свадьбы. Вы пойдете на мост к Ореховому Ручью, повесите замочек на перила, а ключ выбросите в воду. 

\- Так все здесь делают? Зачем? 

\- Считается, что ваша любовь будет жить так же долго, как запертый замок, - объяснила матушка Торнтон. - Янна, тебе не стоило... - начала она, но Корделия ее перебила. 

\- Какой милый обычай. Спасибо, Янна. - Она взяла замочек и увидела, что на нем с одной стороны выгравированы ее и Эйрела инициалы, а с другой - форкосигановский кленовый лист. Она положила замочек в сумочку, которую ей протянула матушка Торнтон, и повернулась, чтобы обозреть свое отражение. 

Трудно было даже представить, чтобы эта женщина в зеркале командовала кораблем или выполняла секретное задание. Или оказалась вовлечена в ужасную катастрофу, затрагивающую политику и безопасность, или хранила смертельно опасные секреты. Вот новое начало ее новой жизни. 

Одевшись для свадьбы, она спустилась вниз взглянуть на Эйрела. Он заморгал и с восторгом вперился в нее взглядом, едва она появилась на верху лестницы. 

\- Боже! Корделия! – И более глубоким голосом он добавил: - Миледи. 

Корделия в свой черед любовалась им. На нем был сверкающий коричневый мундир, опрятный и лощеный. 

\- Матушка Торнтон покопалась в старых гардеробах и нашла это для меня. И цветы. - Она подняла руку и осторожно коснулась лепестков. - Я никогда прежде не носила цветов в прическе. - На Бете это считалось бы дорогостоящей роскошью, отнимающей бесценные ресурсы гидропоники от производства пищи. А здесь цветы росли диким образом. 

Эйрел улыбнулся и заметил: 

\- Странно, но даже в барраярском платье ты не выглядишь барраяркой. Я рад. 

Корделия продела свою руку в его. 

\- Я не барраярка и не собираюсь ею становиться. 

\- Я знаю. - Он помедлил и все же спросил: - Что изменилось? 

Она поняла, о чем он. 

\- Мне по-прежнему не слишком нравится Барраяр. Ваше правление жестоко и склонно к репрессиям, и вы даже не пытаетесь обеспечить равные права для женщин. Но... после всего, что случилось, Бета нравится мне не больше. Единственное, что я знаю - я хочу быть с тобой. Я предпочту Барраяр вместе с тобой Бете в одиночку. 

Эйрел прижался к ее плечу. Они вышли на крыльцо. 

\- Мне тоже не слишком по вкусу Барраяр, но я смогу с ним справиться, если со мной будешь ты. 

Они так постояли несколько минут, молча, потом Эйрел выпрямился. 

\- Шафер, - сказал он загадочно. - Он нам нужен для свадьбы. Свидетель. Если хочешь, твоим свидетелем будет женщина-клерк – такую тебе отыщут, если у тебя нет других идей. 

\- Все хорошо. А что насчет тебя? 

Эйрел повернулся и глянул за угол. 

\- Мой свидетель сейчас подойдет, если я правильно рассчитал время. 

Через десять секунд Корделия увидела, как подъездную дорожку пересекает мужчина в зеленом мундире. 

\- Саймон, - окликнул того Эйрел, не особенно громко, но Иллиан повернулся. Он удивленно заморгал при виде Форкосигана в его сверкающем мундире и Корделии в зеленом платье, увенчанной цветами. Иллиан поспешил к ним: 

\- Сэр? 

\- Ты до сих пор все не веришь, что я вышел в отставку? – между делом заметил Эйрел. - Саймон, мне нужен свидетель. 

\- Для чего? - непонимающе уточнил Иллиан, все еще разглядывая обоих. 

\- Для моей свадьбы, разумеется. Ты провел много времени, стоя у меня за спиной. Сделай это еще раз сейчас. 

\- Сейчас? Но... 

\- Да, сейчас. Я уже выслушал все положенные слова от отца, но теперь мы спустимся в деревню к старосте и поженимся. Будешь ты моим свидетелем, или мне дальше просить об этом слуг? 

\- Мне не стоит... - начал Иллиан. 

\- Ты можешь засвидетельствовать это также для Негри и императора, это будет очень кстати. И на всем Барраяре не найти более беспристрастного свидетеля, чем ты. Пойдем, Саймон, это будет несложно, а потом выпьешь за мое здоровье. 

\- Если... если вы так хотите, сэр, конечно, - ответил Иллиан и поклонился Корделии: - Моя леди... 

Она удивленно заморгала: 

\- Я ни чья не леди. 

Иллиан казался слегка шокированным, а Эйрел рассмеялся. 

\- Ну конечно, нет, ты - мой милый капитан, - он обвил ее рукой. - Хотя, боюсь, люди станут тебя называть своей леди, едва мы поженимся. 

Корделия хмыкнула. Барраяр был очень странным местом. 

Иллиан воспользовался возможностью одернуть свой мундир и смахнуть несколько капелек грязи с начищенных сапог. Тут из дома показался граф, одетый в такой же мундир, как у Эйрела, только еще более роскошный. Он элегантно поклонился Корделии. 

\- Вы выглядите великолепно, моя дорогая, - заметил он и, повернувшись к Эйрелу, уточнил: - Вы готовы? 

К немалому изумлению Корделии, из-за дома показалась колонна по двое. Мужчины были тоже одеты в коричневые мундиры, хотя менее пышные и более функциональные с виду. Они выстроились в ряд. 

\- Я думал, мы собираемся провести все без шумихи, - обратился Эйрел к отцу. Тот поглядел на него холодно: 

\- Ты что, отказываешь им в возможности посмотреть на свадьбу лорда Форкосигана? 

Эйрел поглядел на Корделию. 

\- Ты не против? 

\- Кто они такие? - спросила она, хотя уже начала догадываться сама. 

\- Наши оруженосцы. Наша личная охрана. - Он внезапно покосился на нее. - Теперь и твоя тоже. 

Среди оруженосцев Корделия во втором ряду заметила Ботари. Казалось правильным, что теперь он снова с ними. 

\- Хорошо, - сказала она. - Я думаю... этого требует твое положение, верно? 

\- Верно, - ответил граф, чей голос смягчил этот конфликт. - Конечно, вы к ним не привыкли. Но оруженосцы Форкосиганов всегда были горды своей службой, а если вы становитесь одной из нас, они будут служить так же и вам. 

Прежде, чем Корделия успела оглядеть весь строй, на подъездной дорожке объявилось еще кое-что. Экипаж, который везли четыре лошади, на первый взгляд показавшиеся Корделии совершенно неотличимыми. Может, они клонированные? Что было практически неизбежно, и лошади, и экипаж были коричневыми, хотя на его борту были нарисованы серебром горы и кленовый лист – рисунок, в котором она уже научилась узнавать форкосигановский герб. Интересно, почему генетической инженерией не изобразили его прямо на лошадиной шкуре? 

\- Отец... - начал было Эйрел, но граф ответил просто: 

\- Ты не можешь идти на свою свадьбу пешком, парень. 

Карета остановилась у подножия ступеней, и Корделия спустилась по ним вместе с Эйрелом, за ними граф, который прошел мимо них и сел спереди, а заднее сиденье оставил для жениха с невестой. Иллиан, отступивший в сторону, когда появился граф, последовал за шеренгой оруженосцев, и вся процессия двинулась по дороге. 

\- Все это ужасно архаично, - заметила Корделия, оглядываясь. - Я чувствую себя как в историческом романе. - Экипаж двигался не так плавно, как мог бы флайер или наземная машина, но учитывая, что на дороге были колеи и выбоины, заполненные гравием, даже в машине их трясло бы. 

-Ну, даже здесь мы такими вещами обычно не пользуемся. Оставляем только для церемоний, когда мы хотим выглядеть особенно по-форкосигановски. 

Корделия подумала, что в этом есть смысл. Она откинулась на спинку сиденья, Эйрел обнял ее за плечи, и она молча разглядывала проплывающий мимо пейзаж. 

\- О чем ты думаешь? - спросил он ее после паузы. 

Корделия повернулась. 

\- Хотела бы я, чтобы моя мать была сейчас здесь. А еще брат и племянники. - Она оборвала себя, чтобы не перечислять весь длинный список гостей, которых всегда хотела пригласить на свою свадьбу. Они на Бете, а она тут, и их разделяет не просто расстояние. 

\- Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы они были здесь. Ради тебя. - Эйрел обнял ее крепче. - Я хочу принести тебе счастье, а не сожаление. 

\- Ты его не приносишь. - Она повернулась. - Ты делаешь меня счастливым. Знаешь, если бы я могла вернуться в прошлое и совершить все заново, я бы, наверное, поступила так же. 

\- Если бы я мог вернуться в прошлое... - начал Эйрел и смолк. - Не знаю, что бы я сделал. Возможно, то же, в конце концов. Даже... зная то, что я знаю сейчас, о том, как все обернется. 

Корделия положила голову уму на плечо. 

\- Мы все равно стремимся к счастью, - сказала она, помолчав, - потому что это самая большая надежда, что у нас есть. - Она поцеловала его в щеку - в ближайшее место, до которого смогла дотянуться. 

\- Послушай нас только, и подумаешь, что мы едем на похороны, а не на свадьбу. 

Но это и есть похороны, подумала Корделия: гибель их прежней жизни, за которой следует рождение новой. Она прижалась к Эйрелу и размышляла об этом, глядя по сторонам. 

Экипаж прибыл в деревню, сопровождаемый марширующей колонной оруженосцев. Люди выглядывали из окон, стояли на пороге домов. Над несколькими домами развевался коричневый с серебром флаг, а пока они ехали мимо, кое-кто аплодировал. Корделии было трудно понять, кем является Эйрел для всех этих людей: похоже, чем-то средним между местной знаменитостью, политиком и религиозной иконой. Корделия не могла себе представить, чтобы вот так женился советник ее района. 

Процессия остановилась у каменного строения, которое было едва ли больше остальных домов в деревне. Дверь была открыта, и в проеме их поджидал пожилой человек. Разнообразия ради, он не был одет в коричневое с серебром, зато форкосигановский герб оказался у него на значке, пришпиленном к лацкану пиджака. Оруженосцы аккуратно выстроились в две шеренги. Эйрел вышел из экипажа первым, потом подал Корделии руку и помог ей спуститься. Она была благодарна за эту помощь - управляться с юбкой со шлейфом было и так достаточно сложно, а тут еще незнакомые ступеньки. Последним из экипажа вышел граф и представил всех. 

Староста явно нервничал, когда повел их в дом. 

\- Я так понял, что вам нужна женщина-свидетельница? Мистрис Хисопи ведет мои записи, и она будет рада вам услужить. - Он показал на стоявшую позади женщину средних лет. 

Корделия пожала мистрис Хисопи руку, что ту изрядно изумило, и сказала: 

\- Спасибо за помощь. Боюсь, я пока тут никого не знаю. 

\- Со всем моим удовольствием, - ответила женщина. 

Они вошли в большой кабинет, и Корделия испытала минутное смущение, увидев там на стене портреты графа и самого Эйрела. В своем парадном мундире Эйрел выглядел жестким и бесстрастным. Рядом висел третий портрет: мрачного вида пожилой мужчина в красно-синем. 

\- Кто это? - тихо спросила она у Эйрела. Он посмотрел наверх. 

\- Император. В служебных кабинетах для посетителей обязан быть его портрет и портрет правящего графа. А вон тот сделан с меня после Комарры, я полагаю. 

Староста с головой ушел в подготовку брака. Он взял у обоих удостоверения личности, причем эйреловское принял с извиняющимся выражением на лице, пояснив, что это обязательное требование, а разрешение Корделии на въезд вызывало у него больше любопытства. Затем он задал им ряд формальных вопросов: понимают ли оба, что сейчас совершают, свободны ли они от предыдущих браков или обетов, имеют ли отношение к длинному списку различных запретов. 

\- Прекрасно, - произнес староста наконец. Он сделал жест Иллиану и мистрис Хисопи, чтобы те вышли вперед и предъявили свои удостоверения личности, а затем взял Корделию и Эйрела за руки и начал подсказывать ей слова брачного обета. 

Корделия повторяла за ним, стараясь не запнуться на незнакомых оборотах. Их язык был архаичным и красивым, слова полны смыслов. Она договорила до конца, теперь настала очередь Эйрела. Он сделал старосте знак, чтобы тот замолчал, и процитировал всю клятву по памяти. Его глаза горели, когда он смотрел на Корделию. Корделия вслушивалась в его голос, обещающий ей любовь, защиту и заботу на всю жизнь, и чувствовала, как к глазам подступают слезы. 

\- Пока смерть не разлучит нас, - договорил Эйрел торжественно. Староста вложил ее ладонь в руку Эйрела, и так они стали мужем и женой. 

Традиция целоваться сразу после заключения брака, должно быть, универсальна на всех планетах, и Корделия не видела особых причин не насладиться ей в полной мере, хотя на шестой минуте услышала негромкое хмыканье со стороны графа и старосты и неохотно оторвалась от губ Эйрела. Он машинально чуть было не прижал ее снова к себе, но сдержался, прошептав на ухо: "Позже". 

\- Мои поздравления, сын, - произнес граф, и Корделия была тронута тем, как он обнял Эйрела с искренне радостным видом, несмотря на все свои прежние возражения. Потом граф обнял ее и поцеловал в щеку. - Добро пожаловать в семью, моя дорогая. 

Теперь настало время для заполнения бумаг, и это, подумала Корделия, еще более универсальный обычай, чем поцелуи. Она подписала свою фамилию - новую, фамилию замужней женщины – в десяти разных местах, то же самое сделал Эйрел, потом оба свидетеля и староста, и затем граф добавил свою подпись и форкосигановскую печать. Печать была оттиснута на настоящем воске, и Корделия с внезапной паникой наблюдала, как граф жизнерадостно жонглирует огнем, бумагой и горячим воском, явно не понимая, какую опасность они могут представлять и как легко способны погубить документы. 

Наконец все было закончено, и они могли покинуть кабинет старосты. За дверью в две шеренги выстроились оруженосцы. Едва показались Корделия с Эйрелом, они закричали все разом, так что сокрушающий мужской рев эхом отразился от стен домов. Корделия подпрыгнула, но Эйрел только усмехнулся, так что, очевидно, он этого ожидал. 

\- Это приветственный клич в твою честь, - объяснил Эйрел, и Корделия кивнула и улыбнулась оруженосцам. 

Снова появился экипаж, и снова их отъезд приветствовали радостными возгласами. 

\- Для нас накрыт ужин в "Кленовом листе", - сказал граф. Он печально покачал головой. - Может, твоя свадьба вышла вне всяких традиций, но вы определенно завоевали души всего Округа. Последним из Форкосиганов, кто женился здесь, был мой дед. Разумеется, это было в Форкосиган-Вашном. А в этой деревне форкосигановской свадьбы не видели никогда. 

Корделия внезапно обнаружила, что их экипаж успели украсить цветами, и их было так много, что они падали, устилая его след. Сложно было думать о чем-то ином, кроме мысли, неумолчно стучащей в голове: "Я вышла замуж за Эйрела, вышла замуж за Эйрела, вышла замуж за Эйрела!" Она сидела, прижавшись к нему, и улыбалась, внезапно совершенно ошеломленная всем этим. Эйрел выглядел таким же ошарашенным; он поймал ее руку и не выпускал. 

Их поездка по деревне до таверны заняла всего несколько минут. Вывеской таверны был стилизованный кленовый лист, такой же, как нарисованный на экипаже. Они вышли, и тут Корделия поняла, что публичная часть их свадьбы далеко не окончена. Она понятия не имела, сколько жителей в этой деревне, но, похоже, этим вечером здесь собрались все до единого. Проход через толпу вел к паре столов, и радостные крики сопровождали Эйрела и Корделию, когда они пошли туда рука об руку. Корделия почувствовала, что дрожит, и Эйрел крепче сжал ее ладонь. 

\- Отец может приказать им уйти, если ты захочешь, - сказал он тихо. 

Корделия заставила себя взглянуть на толпу и улыбнуться. Их приветственные возгласы звучали на смеси английского и какого-то еще языка - наверное, барраярского русского, граф ведь говорил ей, что в некоторых здешних местах этот язык основной. Здешние люди выглядели совершенно не по-бетански: рано постаревшие, с лицами, огрубевшими от непогоды, в одежде, которая, возможно, была окрашена и пошита вручную. Они не были ей врагами, и все они хотели поздравить ее с замужеством. Она заставила себя успокоиться, и, когда они дошли до столов, улыбалась уже искренне. 

\- Мои подданные, - начал граф Форкосиган, и хотя его голос не был громок, моментально настала тишина. - Я представляю вам моего сына и наследника - и его жену! 

Взрыв радости, последовавший за этим, был оглушающим. Корделия увидела, что Эйрел воспринял эти крики спокойно, хотя не выпустил ее руки. Другой рукой он помахал - и Корделия изобразила тот же жест. Потом он отодвинул для нее стул и какое-то время стоял у нее за спиной, положив руку ей на плечо. Это было успокоением для обоих: он здесь, он без слов понимает, что ей нужно. 

Шум толпы стих до негромкого рокота, тогда Эйрел пожал ее плечо, убрал руку и сел рядом. Граф занял место с другой стороны от Корделии, а оба свидетеля и староста уселись на остальные места за столом. 

Едва Корделия увидела угощение, то сразу поняла, что Эйрел успел сообщить повару о ее вкусовых предпочтениях: все было несомненно сделано из синтезированного мяса, а не из живых животных, хотя было все так же потрясающе вкусно. За едой они говорили не слишком много, а задачу поддерживать беседу со спикером и обоими свидетелями взял на себя граф - с определенной рисовкой и стилем, которые Корделия не могла не оценить. Она сама все время косилась на Эйрела, ловила его взгляд, глупо улыбалась и наслаждала самим этим зрелищем достаточно, чтобы не было нужды в словах. 

Когда они закончили с едой, Корделия ожидала, что они встанут и уйдут, но вместо этого граф поднялся и предложил тост. И он был не единственным. Староста, трактирщик, Иллиан, еще шестеро незнакомых Корделии людей - один из которых десять минут что-то говорил по-русски, встречаемый взрывами бурного хохота - в общем, каждый житель деревни захотел предложить тост за жениха с невестой. Корделия улыбалась и слушала. Эйрел шепнул: 

\- Они будут продолжать это всю ночь. Отпивай каждый раз по капельке, а то ты из-за стола встать не сможешь. 

Это звучало как совет, основанный на опыте, но сейчас было не место и не время просить рассказать ей всю историю целиком. 

Внезапно из глубины комнаты донесся крик, снова на русском, и дружный смех. Эйрел улыбнулся и проглядел на Корделию: 

\- А это значит, что я должен тебя поцеловать. 

Корделия изумленно заморгала. 

\- Деревенский обычай,- объяснил он. – Не сделать этого - плохая примета. 

Поцеловать Эйрела трудности для нее не составляло. Корделия склонилась к нему. Когда их губы соприкоснулись, в таверне что-то запели хором, песня, потом сильный мужской голос повел мелодию, к нему присоединился еще один. 

\- Мы продолжаем, пока они поют, - быстро объяснил Эйрел. 

Корделия совсем уже хотела сделать пару антропологических заметок про любопытный обычай, но губы Эйрела обратили ее научный интерес в совсем другие, сложные мысли. Когда в таверне допели, она уже сидела у Эйрела на коленях, оба раскраснелись, и им не хватало воздуха. 

\- Отлично! - сказал он. - Думаю, теперь нам можно идти. 

Целиком поддерживая эту идею, Корделия встала. Наступила тревожная тишина, но вслед за ней поднялся Эйрел и без колебаний обратился к толпе. Он произнес несколько благодарственных слов, вызвавших взрыв радости. Корделия наклонилась пожелать доброй ночи графу и остальным, совсем неожиданным свадебным гостям, а потом позволила Эйрелу взять себя под руку. 

\- Пойдем обратно пешком, - попросила она тихо, когда они сбежали из таверны. Поездка в экипаже была на свой лад забавна, но с нее на сегодня хватит всей барраярской помпезности и церемоний. Эйрел понимающе кивнул, повернулся и сказал пару слов одному из оруженосцев. Дальше они пошли пешком. Несколько человек вышли поглядеть на них, но явно приватный вид новобрачных сделал свое дело: никто не шумел и не кричал - люди только молча улыбались и смотрели. 

\- Теперь они будут тут праздновать всю ночь, - сказал Эйрел. - Я и не думал, что моя свадьба будет так популярна. Я такого никогда прежде не видел; когда я женился на Ирине, мы провели торжества в столице, а потом на меня слишком много всего свалилось, чтобы выяснять, что думают об этом браке наши подданные. К тому же, - он поморщился, - я тогда был куда глупее и самовлюбленнее. 

\- Неплохо, что мы дали им повод для праздника. Но теперь я хочу тебя для себя самой, целиком. 

Эйрел крепче ее обнял. 

\- Тогда я весь твой, - прошептал он. 

Через несколько минут Корделия обратила внимание, что за ними по пятам, на некоторой дистанции, следует Ботари вместе с одним из своих коллег, а краем глаза отметила в небе сопровождавший их воздушный мотоцикл. Даже здесь, среди людей, которые смотрят на него словно на религиозную икону, Эйрел ходит с телохранителем. И она теперь тоже будет, наверное. 

Они вышли из деревни и пошли по дороге к дому. Солнце уже заходило, окрасив небеса в оранжевый и пурпурный - у Корделии дух захватило от чистой красоты этого зрелища. Но самый великолепный вид не мог отвлечь ее внимания от мужчины рядом с нею. 

Они дошли до моста через речку, впадающую в озеро, и Корделия увидела, что на перилах уже прицеплены другие замочки. Она остановилась и достала из сумочки тот, что дала ей Янна. 

\- Определенно это барраярская традиция. 

Эйрел взял в руки замочек и усмехнулся: 

\- Боже, да. - Он помолчал. - Забавная штука. Ирина тогда сказала, что этот обычай - для простолюдинов, так что мы не стали вешать свой замок на Звездный мост, как остальные. 

\- Ну, - заметила Корделия, - не скажу, что я хорошо разбираюсь в барраярских классах, но я, наверное, простолюдинка. - Она помолчала, наконец-то поняв смысл расспросов графа этим утром. - Вообще-то твой отец именно это пытался сегодня выяснить. 

Эйрел рассмеялся. 

\- Можешь быть простолюдинкой, если хочешь. Я с этой чушью покончил. - Он вернул ей замочек, и она отыскала на изукрашенных перилах свободное место и прицепила его туда, повернув простой механический ключ. Эйрел взял у нее ключ и кинул вниз, в воду. 

\- Вот. Традиция соблюдена. 

Если все барраярские традиции столь же очаровательно символичны, подумала Корделия, они начинают ей нравиться. 

Остаток пути до дому они прошли рука в руке, почти не разговаривая. Корделия находила светские требования утомительными и подозревала, что и Эйрел тоже. Но все уже закончилось, и она понадеялась, что вряд ли им в ближайшее время придется иметь дело с другими странными социальными обязанностями. 

Когда они дошли до ворот дома, похолодало, с озера поднялся свежий ветер, насыщенный влагой. 

\- Наверное, попозже пойдет дождь, - сказал Эйрел, глядя на бурые тучи, собирающиеся вдалеке у горизонта. - Фермеры будут просто счастливы. 

\- Правда?! - переспросила Корделия, глядя на тучи с внезапным волнением. - Настоящий дождь? 

Эйрел посмотрел на нее и поцеловал. 

\- Да, милый капитан, настоящий. 

\- Тогда мы должны не засыпать ночью, чтобы его увидеть! 

На Бете никогда не бывало дождей, и на других планетах Корделия видела падающую с неба воду всего пару раз. Она вспомнила, как месяц стажировалась в институте Астрокартографии в Эдинбурге на Земле и как местные смеялись над реакцией шестерых бетанцев на три дня непрерывного дождя. 

\- Как хочешь, - рассмеялся Эйрел. - Но, возможно, нам придется придумать, чем заняться, пока мы его ждем... 

Корделия поцеловала его еще раз, и гряда туч постепенно перестала занимать столько ее внимания. Когда они вошли в дом, их приветствовал, похоже, весь его штат, выстроившийся за дверью в две аккуратные шеренги. Матушка Торнтон вышла вперед. 

\- Добро пожаловать домой, миледи, - обратилась она к Корделии, опускаясь в реверансе - более глубоком, чем прежде. Корделия благодарно улыбнулась. - И тебе мои поздравления, - обратилась она к Эйрелу уже более фамильярно, похлопав его по руке. Корделия вспомнила, что эта женщина знает его всю жизнь. 

Эйрел жизнерадостно улыбнулся собравшимся слугам и повел Корделию наверх. Она успела одарить улыбкой собравшихся и повернулась к мужу: 

\- Итак, сегодня у нас будет секс? 

Эйрел поглядел на слуг, испустил негромкий придушенный звук, но ответил: 

\- Да. Да, будет. 

* 

Они поднялись прямо наверх, в комнату Эйрела. 

\- А ты не хочешь оставить дверь открытой? - внезапно спросила Корделия, уже сделав шаг, чтобы закрыть дверь, но внезапно припомнив некую давнюю беседу. 

Эйрел покачал головой и слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Не здесь. Это мой дом. 

Едва Корделия закрыла дверь, атмосфера в комнате изменилась, в ней появилась серьезность и оттенок предвкушения. Эйрел сел на край кровати, выпрямившись, словно по струнке. Корделия с минуту его разглядывала. 

\- Нервничаешь? - спросила она, салясь рядом. 

Он коротко и смущенно кивнул. 

\- Будет забавно, - сказала она. - Если ты хочешь этого прямо сейчас… ты ведь хочешь? Если не хочешь, ничего страшного, - добавила она автоматически. 

Эйрел посмотрел на нее с внезапным смятением. 

\- Конечно, хочу... как ты могла подумать? Женщины мне тоже нравятся!.. 

Она успокаивающе положила руку ему на локоть. 

\- Нет, нет - на Бете принято всегда спрашивать. На всякий случай. - Это ей вдалбливали на уроках сексуального воспитания с тех самых пор, как она стала подростком. Она начала понимать, что Эйрел в этом вопросе не мог руководствоваться ничем, кроме собственных правил приличия. 

\- У меня не было секса с тех пор, как Форратьер попытался изнасиловать меня, - добавила она через несколько секунд, потому что это Эйрел должен был знать. 

Он застыл. 

\- Но ты.... милый капитан, если ты не... ты ведь скажешь мне, если тебе чего-то не понравится, верно? 

\- Конечно, скажу, - ответила она. - И да. Я хочу заняться сексом с тобой. 

Он улыбнулся, но не расслабился до конца. Вместо этого он встал, стащил с себя сверкающий коричневый китель и аккуратно, по-военному, повесил его на спинку стула. Корделия позволила ему проделать эти нервозные действия, затем спросила мягким голосом: 

\- В чем дело? 

\- Ты бетанка, - ответил он наконец, снова садясь рядом с ней. - Ты все об этом знаешь. Но я... моя первая жена говорила мне, что я не очень хорош в постели, - резко договорил он. - А с тех пор у меня были только мужчины. Я не... Я не уверен... 

\- Мужчины и женщины не так уж отличаются, - ответила Корделия. - И с новым партнером всегда приходится учиться всему заново. У каждого есть свои предпочтения и странности. Если анальный секс тебе привычнее, - добавила она, подумав, - можем начать с него, если хочешь. Мне он вообще-то нравится. - Она была уверена, что ей понравится все, что угодно, лишь бы с Эйрелом. 

Он с минуту смотрел на нее, словно она только что произнесла нечто настолько шокирующее, что он не в силах это переварить, но потом все же признался с явным затруднением: 

\- Нет, это не поможет. Я... обычно привык брать на себя женскую роль. 

Корделия посмотрела на него озадаченно. 

\- Ты хочешь притвориться, что ты женщина? - попробовала она угадать. Хороший секс основан на хорошем общении, но это оказалось трудней, чем она ожидала. 

Но если она была озадачена, то Эйрел просто лишился дара речи. 

\- Нет, - выдавил он наконец, - нет, боже правый! Я хотел сказать, я был тем, кого... кого имеют. 

"Женская роль", с некоторым смущением поняла она, означает в проникающем сношении того, кто принимает. 

\- У меня нет с собой дилдо, но уверена, мы что-нибудь придумаем, - подбодрила она. 

Эйрел внезапно расхохотался и сжал ее в объятиях. 

\- Милый капитан, - шепнул он, - ты никогда не теряешься, да? Быть может, позже. Я думаю... - его крепкое объятие стало лаской, - мы начнем с чего-нибудь совсем простого. 

\- Простое - это хорошо, - согласилась она. Она извернулась, стараясь понять, где расстегивается это платье. - Я вообще-то не знаю, как это снимать, а повредить не хочу. Может, если мы начнем с того, что ты меня разденешь, это будет хорошим стартом? 

Потребовалось добрых пять минут и хорошая порция смеха, чтобы снять с нее платье, и за это время напряжение оставило Эйрела. Стоя рядом с ней и выпутывая цветы из ее прически, он то и дело гладил ее шею или проводил рукой до выреза тонкой комбинации, которая была на ней пока надета. 

Она повернулась расстегнуть его рубашку и поцеловать возле ключицы. 

\- Я хотела это сделать с тех пор, как... через два дня после того, как мы познакомились, - призналась она, стаскивая рубашку с его плеч и пожирая взглядом. 

\- А я тебя захотел через пять минут после того, как в первый раз увидел. 

Оставшаяся одежда оказалась быстро снята, и они вернулись в постель. Эйрел провел рукой по ее бедру, задержавшись на красном шраме, оставленном ножом Форратьера - место, где у нее не было чувствительности. Она вздрогнула - его рука точно исчезла из поля ее восприятия, а потом появилась снова. 

\- Что такое? - спросил Эйрел, замерев. 

\- Я все время вижу его. Уголком глаза... 

Она резко села, чтобы доказать, что она способна на это, и Эйрел чуть подвинулся, давая ей место. Она взяла его за руку, снова положила его ладонь на шрам и накрыла своей, а потом повела ее вверх, показывая ему, какие прикосновения ей нравятся. Другой рукой она притиснула его к себе плотней, вдыхая его запах, поглаживая темные волосы у него на груди, а правой рукой вела его все выше и выше, пока его касание не пустило волну мурашек к нее по позвоночнику. Постепенно она убрала руку и оставила инициативу за ним. Он был настойчив и нежен, странное сочетание, но она чувствовала, как он сосредоточен, как полон решимости сделать ей хорошо, и дурные воспоминания постепенно отошли прочь, их заменили приятные ощущения. 

Через некоторое время они поменялись местами. Она встала на колени и поглядела на Эйрела, улыбаясь. 

\- О чем ты думаешь, мой капитан? - поинтересовался он, отвечая улыбкой на улыбку. 

\- О том, что мне надо провести исследование. - Она расплылась в улыбке еще шире. - Сперва предварительное, разумеется, на бреющем полете над всеми территориями... - ее пальцы двинулись вверх от его ступни, - … чтобы отметить основные моменты для будущего изучения… - Она пробежала пальцами по наиболее примечательному моменту, Эйрел вздрогнул и поощряюще заулыбался, - … а также прочее, заслуживающее интереса. 

Ее руки скользнули у него по бокам - боже, вот это шрам, что, кто-то его чуть не зарезал? - и Эйрел внезапно извернулся и испустил полузадушенный смешок. 

\- Ты боишься щекотки! - в восторге завопила Корделия. Это исследование явно уже принесло кое-какие интересные результаты. 

\- И вовсе я не боюсь, - задыхающимся голосом возразил он. - Я просто... просто сейчас чересчур чувствителен. 

Корделия мазнула пальцами по его боку, он снова рассмеялся, и она ухмыльнулась. 

\- Ну да. Совсем не боишься. 

Она продолжила свое исследование выше. У Эйрела были тяжелые мышцы, отмеченные шрамами, некоторые из которых до сих пор были раздраженными и красными, а другие побледнели до тонких светлых черточек на загорелой коже. На его теле была написана вся история войн. Легко, как перышко, она скользнула пальцами по его шее, и он внезапно напрягся и замер, а улыбка застыла у него на губах. Корделия отпрянула, подняла руки. Она видела, как он заставляет себя расслабиться, и отодвинулась, села на кровати рядом, позволив гладить себя по рукам. Он крепко их стиснул. 

Она ничего не стала спрашивать - он сам сказал: 

\- Джес обычно делал это. Дразнил меня своей властью надо мной, своими руками у меня на горле. Боже. Я не думал об этом много лет. - Он помолчал, посмотрел на нее. - Сделай так еще раз. 

\- Эйрел... ты уверен? 

\- Да. - Он притянул ее к себе так, что она стояла на коленях над ним, взял ее руки в свои и положил у основания шеи, над самой горловой впадиной. Корделия чувствовала, как под пальцами бьется его пульс. Она глядела Эйрелу глаза-в-глаза, изучая его, и он разглядывал ее так же пристально. Она медленно провела руками вверх по его шее и не увидела паники во взгляде; он вдруг прикрыл глаза, пробормотав: "Продолжай свое исследование, милый капитан", - обнял ее обеими руками и уложил на себя. Корделия поцеловала его крепким и долгим поцелуем и наконец уверилась, что он сейчас не в прошлом, а снова здесь, вместе с ней. 

Тогда он приподнял голову и заявил: 

\- Прекрасно, мой дорогой ученый. Теперь моя очередь предпринять нечто вроде исследования. 

Он перекатился так, чтобы лечь на нее, но не всем весом, и начал собственное исследование - языком и губами. Он прокладывал вниз дорожку куда более тщательно, чем она делала до того, и, наконец, она вцепилась в простыни и тяжело задышала. Эйрел поднял голову, ужасно довольный произведенным эффектом, и Корделия перехваченным голосом выдохнула: "Не останавливайся". Она смутно подумала, что, наверное, слишком раскомандовалась - последний любовник говорил ей, что в постели она чересчур бесцеремонна, и она бы сейчас попыталась приспособиться к тому, чего хочет он - но тут глаза Эйрела вспыхнули. 

\- Есть, мэм, - шепнул он и снова опустил голову. Корделию выгнуло дугой, она задрожала, вжалась в его рот... ощущения прокатились по всему телу и схлынули, оставив ее на кровати почти что жидкой лужицей. Эйрел положил на нее голову, она почти без сил протянула руку и, погладив его по щеке, поделилась: 

\- Кто бы тебе ни говорил, что ты плох в постели, он чертовски ошибался. 

\- С тобой все по-другому. Милый капитан... 

В глазах у Корделии перестало расплываться, и она снова разглядела его лицо: широко раскрытые темные глаза, блестящие влажные губы. Она притянула его ближе, чувствуя его сдерживаемое напряжение, и ощущая, как его подбросило, когда ее рука скользнула вниз. Он держал себя в руках, крепко, слишком долго, в том или в другом смысле. Теперь настало время ему отпустить себя. Она повернула его, уселась сверху и принялась гладить, скользя пальцами по мокрой от пота коже и путаясь ими в темных курчавых волосках, пока его дыхание не сделалось рваным. 

Их возбуждение перешло в смех, когда они попытались найти нужный угол и все время промахивались, тычась неумело, как перевозбужденные подростки. 

\- Должен тебя сказать, - выдал он, переводя дыхание, - что когда дело доходит до кораблей, причаливаю я прекрасно. 

\- Просто рукоятки управления сейчас слишком скользкие, - согласилась она, и тут все получилось, и смех сменился всхлипами и медленно устанавливаемым ритмом. Корделия на мгновение прикрыла глаза, позволив другим ощущениям захватить ее, но когда Эйрел увеличил темп, открыла их снова, чтобы видеть его. Он запрокинул голову и хрипло выдохнул: 

\- Капитан... я не могу... 

Он впился пальцами в ее спину. 

\- Все хорошо, - выдохнула она в ответ, - давай. 

Он сбился с ритма, выгнулся, открыв рот в беззвучном крике, потом медленно осел. На его лице были слезы. Корделия нежно поцеловала его веки и обняла, свернувшись вокруг него. 

\- Люблю тебя,- прошептал он, легко ее целуя, нащупав ее пальцы. Потом он снова открыл глаза. - Боюсь, это не получилось... так хорошо, как должно было быть, для тебя. 

\- Не беспокойся. У нас целая ночь. Целая неделя. - Она положила голову ему на плечо. 

\- Наверняка. - Его голос звучал удивленно, словно он ждал, что она примется его бранить за то, что он не смог идеально синхронизировать их пока незнакомые друг с другом тела одним усилием воли. - Но я хотел... хотел быть с тобою идеальным. 

\- Я никуда не денусь, - заверила она его. - У нас еще будет время. И, кроме того, многое ли у тебя в жизни получалось идеально с первой попытки? 

Эйрел изумленно рассмеялся и вдруг расплакался. Корделия сжала его крепче, сцеловывая и чувствуя на вкус его слезы. Они какое-то время лежали вместе, держа друг друга, а потом занялись вещью прозаической и прикладной - и давшей им возможность похихикать - пошли и вымылись перед тем, как слова улечься в постель. Эйрел обнял ее, нежно поглаживая по спине. 

Она не считала, что теперь все устроилось и все будет хорошо. Наверное, и у нее еще случатся кошмары, и Эйрела будут преследовать его призраки. "Нельзя вылечить травму поцелуем или даже действительно классным сексом". Но глядеть в лицо своим проблемам вдвоем неожиданно показалось проще, чем делать это в одиночку. 

Она в своей жизни исследовала множество планет и новых районов космоса, но нигде и никогда не планировала остаться, жить, завести свой дом. Она прижалась лицом к груди Эйрела, глубоко вдохнула. Барраяр может быть чуждым местом, но здесь Эйрел и здесь ее дом. И ее будущее. Она не представляла, на что будет похожа эта жизнь, какие повороты она совершит. Это все равно что прыгать в П-В туннель вслепую - прыжок, который может привести куда угодно, уничтожить их, сделать им состояние или изменить мир. Но она не уходит в прыжок одна. А вместе они способны на всё.


End file.
